Down The Rabbit Hole
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: Reagan and Donna are roommates with completely different personalities but share one common passion: 'Supernatural'. One night, out of nowhere, they end up inside the world of their favourite TV show. What's so important about these two seemingly ordinary girls that's of importance to the angels and demons?
1. Chapter 1

Story title → _Down The Rabbit Hole_

Pairings → Dean/OC Reagan, Sam/OC Donna

Type → Loosely based on series, from 8x12

Rating → T for language, might change to M

Summary → Reagan and Donna are roommates with completely different personalities but share one common passion: 'Supernatural'. One night, out of nowhere, they end up inside the world of their favourite TV show. What's so important about these two seemingly ordinary girls that's of importance to the angels and demons?

**Disclaimer**** → I own nothing which is in any way featured ****on or related to 'Supernatural'. I only own Reagan and Donna and any other character not mentioned in the series.**

**Since my current stories aren't getting any reviews, I thought I'd start yet another story, this time not completely AU. The first couple chapters all date before 8x13. I hope everyone likes it and reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"What's so special about this TV show anyway?" Marc asked his two co-workers as they preparing to close up the coffee shop. He was referring to _Supernatural_, a TV show he wouldn't watch in a million years. Ghosts? Monsters? Daddy issues? Pass! Reagan and Donna stopped wiping the tables, glancing up from their cloths, glaring at him. He laughed nervously. "Wrong question to ask?"

"It's a show about bravery, loyalty, family!" Reagan replied.

"Yeah, topped off with great music, mild gore and hot male leads." Donna chimed in, and sighed dreamily at the thought of the male leads.

"What, Jared and Johnson? They're not _half_ as hot as I am. And look at me, I'm practically a hermit!" he exclaimed. Donna scoffed and tossed her dirty cloth at him, hitting his chest really hard.

"Jensen." she told him. "His name is Jensen. Not Johnson. Not Justin. Jensen."

"If they're not so attractive, how come they're married to equally attractive women?" Reagan raised an eyebrow at his friend. "That girl you drooled over while watching the lesbian scene on _The Roommate_? Jensen's wife."

"And have you seen them _shirtless_?! Hot damn, I think I have a lady boner now..."

After a brief moment of silence, he asked, "I am never going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope." Reagan replied with a grin, while at the same time Donna said, "Not in a million years."

"Okay, why don't I finish up here and you girls can go watch your TV show? It's the least I can do after covering my shifts last week." he smiled.

Reagan smiled, taking off her apron as Donna did the same. "Hey, it's the least we could do. Your girlfriend just had a baby. You had to be with them, help around the house and stuff."

"And besides, how long has it been since you and your girlfriend fucked real good huh?"

"God, Donna, sometimes your mouth runs ahead of your brain." Reagan frowned, picking up their bags.

"Girl thinks with her vag." Marc commented, shaking his head as he started wiping the picture frames clean.

"That's what I was about to say!" Reagan exclaimed.

Donna lifted up her middle finger. "We'll get going now. We still need to pick Buddy up from Elaine's, pick up the laundry _and_ buy junk food." Buddy was the girls' golden Lab Retriever. They adopted him when they first moved in together. "So, shall we head out, Donna?" Reagan told her friend, putting on her beanie. It was an unusually chilly night outside, considering they lived in Charleston, and all Reagan and Donna managed to find at the back of the café place they worked at was a beanie each. They had no jackets, just a thin cardigan for Reagan and a denim shirt for Donna.

"Yeah, let's get goin' before the convenience store closes up. I need to buy nachos." The girls said their goodbyes to their colleagues and headed out. It was so cold outside Donna was whining and moaning about how her DMs weren't enough to keep her feet at room temperature... and usually Reagan was the whiny one. They quickly made it over to Elaine's—a close friend and dog-sitter—and the convenience store, and finally it was time to go home, take a hot shower and watch their favourite show.

Their personalities were enough to give away which character from 'Supernatural' they liked: loud, food-loving, sexy Donna had her eyes on (and all over) Dean Winchester, while shy, smart, cautious Reagan was attracted to her counterpart Sam. At the end of each episode, the two would often have heated discussions over which brother is better: Donna, siding with Dean, would say Sam's too much of a wuss, while Reagan stuck to Sam's side and argued that Dean only cares about himself (and, she'd add silently, his downstairs brain).

"So..." Donna said while munching on a pretzel she bought. "You're gonna take the shower first today right? And I'm cooking again?"

"I think it's better if I cook tonight, because I've had enough noodles this week to satisfy me for a month. I can whip us up a quick rice salad."

"Ugh, salad." Reagan shook her head, chuckling. Donna and salad weren't the best of friends. "I'll stick to my noodles. You can make your rice salad."

Buddy started fidgeting, whining and growling. The girls frowned. "Hey Buddy, what's wrong, boy?" Reagan asked him softly as she kneeled down to comfort him. It was very unusual for Buddy to act this way. Suddenly, the wind started picking up, making the girls squeal, shielding their eyes with their arms. Buddy barked loudly, staring into the bleak darkness.

"What the fuck's happening?!" Donna exclaimed, and grunted when a branch scratched her hand. "Wind wasn't mentioned on the fucking forecast!"

"My hair!" Reagan whined. "Ugh, I can't see a thing!" The wind slowed its pace once the girls and their dog approached an open road. "Thank god that's over." She looked at her friend. "Charleston never had wind like that."

"I know right..." Donna replied breathlessly, and frowned. "Hold on a sec... Reagan, do you remember a highway on the other side of the park?"

"What're you—?" Reagan blinked, realising they were standing at a highway. She looked at either side of her. Empty. Immediately, she started panicking. "Where are we? This is definitely _not_ Charleston!"

Buddy started sniffing the unfamiliar ground, whining. Donna, failing to hide the worry and panic that washed her, sighed. "Damn if I knew... Maybe we lost our way in the wind and ended up one town over?"

"Donna, we know this town with our eyes closed!" she cried, tears in her eyes. She angrily started walking the opposite direction. "I mean, how the _hell_ did we end up in... in..." She stopped crying, picking up something from the ground. "Kansas."

Donna furrowed her eyebrows and jogged towards Reagan, holding tightly onto Buddy's leash. "How can we be in Kansas? That's like twenty hours away!"

Reagan turned round, clutching a piece of newspaper in her free hand (the other was still holding their bags. "See? It specifically says..." She showed the front page to Donna, her finger indicating the name of the place. "Lebanon, Kansas."

"Maybe... Maybe it came form somewhere else. Shit happens. We find paper from the next town all the time." Donna scoffed. Deep down, she was still curious as to where they were, but it definitely wasn't somewhere twenty hours away from their home.

"You're telling me this thing flew from twenty hours away?"

"Shit happens."

"Well... if shit happens..." Reagan smirked as she stood under a big billboard. "... then tell me how this giant billboard transported itself twenty hours away from here, hm?"

Donna looked up and her eyes opened wide. The sign indicated that they were on route 281 to Lebanon, Kansas. "Okay... now I'm seriously shitting myself."

"We're... Are we in an alternative universe? Abducted by aliens? Cos I sure as hell have no clue what's going on here." Reagan said, starting to cry once more. "Our clothes, our food, my warm bed, my book collection...! We have nothing!"

"And we're gonna miss 'Supernatural' tonight! First time in eight fucking years!" Donna exclaimed. "That's something I never thought I'd say in any type of lifetime of mine."

"We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, in a place we've never been in our lives, and you're worried about the show?! We can watch it online! Right now all I care about is getting back to _my_ house. _My_ bed!" Reagan yelled, panting after she finished her rant.

"Whoa... Calm down, girl." Donna told her friend, putting an arm round her neck. "We're gonna be okay. On the bright side, we have food and a few clothes with us. We can always find a job and rent a room."

"Yeah... you're right..." Reagan murmured. "So, uh, should we head into town or what?" They started walking aimlessly. "So, you got any theories as to what just happened to us?"

"We got sucked in an alternative universe? Time travelling? Hurricane Tits-Up blew us five states over?" Donna tried guessing, earning a sour, dead-panned look. "_Or_... it could be we're in the 'Supernatural' world."

"You do know all you just said makes no sense at all right? Alternative universe? Time travel? Set your priorities right!"

"Imagine if we _were_ sucked into their world! And we met!" Donna gushed, and groaned inwardly. "Mmmmmmm, me and Dean fucking every night... you and Sam reading books."

"Donna, stop talking." Reagan told her. "That stuff only happens in movies and stories. Let's just head to town, ask for a room and discuss what happened to us tomorrow morning okay? Because I'm really tired. And I'm sure the ice-cream we bought is melted by now."

"We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, in a place we've never been in our lives, and you're worried about the ice-cream melting?" Donna mimicked her friend, smirking. She earned the middle finger in return, making her laugh weakly "But you're right: we're all tired and traumatised about what happened. Motel and sleep it is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[In case you're probably wondering who's who in the cover photo, Donna is the redhead (Karen Gillan) and Reagan is the brunette <em><strong>(Jenna Louise Coleman)<strong>_.]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The walk towards the heart of Lebanon took longer than the girls had anticipated. Donna led the pack, carrying the bags, while Reagan trailed behind her, dragged by Buddy. They were still trying to get used to not only being in a different state, but also a different environment. The air seemed thicker than usual.

"Could be the state." Reagan kept insisting. She looked up and, louder than before, repeated, "It could be the state right?"

Donna sighed. "I think so. Maybe the climate around here is weird." She smiled with relief when she spotted a motel. "Reagan, motel!" she exclaimed, pointing ahead of her.

"Oh, sweet Jesus! Ohhh thank god!" Reagan cried happily, picking up the pace so they can check in and take a shower. "Do you have money?"

Donna nodded and took out her purse from her jacket. "I have several dollars from last week's tips. I don't think the credit card works."

"Why not? It works everywhere." Then Reagan rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Are you still backing up the whole alternate universe theory? Because it's a load of crap."

"I'll prove it." she took out her credit card. "You wait here, I'll check us in... _and_ prove you wrong."

Reagan smirked. "You're on. Winner chooses the bed _and_ takes a shower first."

"I'm gonna win this bet fair and square."

"Psh, dream on, jerk."

"Bitch." Donna winked and walked into the reception area, leaving the bags with Reagan and Buddy. They sat on a bench just outside the area. It was so cold Reagan couldn't feel her fingers and toes, huddling closer to Buddy so his fur could provide some warmth to her cold body. She was hungry, sleepy, in need of a shower and still confused as hell.

"Wanna know somethin', Buddy?" She didn't feel uncomfortable talking to the dog. Sometimes she felt like he listened more intently than Donna. Not that Donna never listened, but she hated the whole care-and-share thing... just like Dean Winchester. "We're in the first motel outside town... DO you think we'll bump into the Winchesters?" She sniggered at the thought, realising how ridiculous and OTT it sounded. "Yeah sure." She pulled Buddy even closer, resting her head on top of his, kissing it gently. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her, and she turned round, finding a smirking Donna. "What?"

"Card didn't only get declined, but apparently the bank company also doesn't exist." she explained. "But I'm feeling generous since you're really tired so... you can take the shower first." She jiggled the key in her hand, handing it to her friend.

"I really appreciate it, Donna. Thanks." Reagan smiled as she got up. Both of them quickly took turns with the shower. After that, they switched through the TV, and the channels were different... very different.

"Where's the CW?" Donna asked, as she went through the channels for the fifth time. "There's no CW on this TV. What the fuck are these channels? I've never heard of them."

"What do you mean?" Reagan furrowed her eyebrows as she fixed themselves a sandwich.

"There's no FOX, NBC, HBO, CW... Nada! Look at this bullcrap!" Donna exclaimed, pointing at the TV with the remote. "Which means we're missing the show tonight... and all our other favourites!" Then she straightened up and looked at Reagan, wiggling her eyebrows while smiling triumphantly. "Which means we _are_ in an alternative universe! We fell down the rabbit hole like Alice in freaking Wonderland!"

"Okay, calm down... I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this..." But now Reagan was highly doubting everything.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Donna woke up, she turned to check on Reagan, but found her bed was empty, still unmade. Buddy was sleeping at the foot of her bed, snoring softly. She frowned as she got out of the sheets, wondering where she'd gone until she found a note on her phone, saying she went to buy breakfast and she'd be back soon. Donna took a long, warm shower and put on yesterday's clothes (different underwear from the clean laundry).<p>

She sat back on her bed and switched on the TV. The channels were so different she was almost intrigued by the infomercial she was currently watching. When she heard the door, she changed the channel, watching a dumb soap opera instead.

"Morning." she smiled, putting down a brown paper bag on the coffee table. She took out a newspaper and gave it to Donna. "Bought a local newspaper. Went through it... Nothing we know exists."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Read it. The TV stations we know don't exist." Donna opened the paper, skim-reading each page, her eyebrows sometime raising an eyebrow at certain articles.

"This is so fucked up. On every level." Donna threw the newspaper aside, focusing back on the TV. "This AU is boring."

"Yesterday, while you were checking us in, I kinda realised something... something that might make this stay a little interesting." Reagan took out a smaller brown paper bag, giving it to her friend. "I realised we're in the first motel outside town."

"How's that interesting?" Donna asked, biting onto her sandwich.

Reagan smirked, eating her own salad. "You know who check in the first motel outside of town? The Winchesters."

"Ah, so you _do_ back my theory then!" Donna exclaimed, wide-eyed while smiling triumphantly.

"I still think it's crazy as hell." she insisted. "But if you _were_ right, then they'd be checking in soon. Page two of the newspaper." Donna grabbed the paper and opened it, her eyes focusing on the second page. She mumble a few words incoherently, occasionally nodding. "So? Do you think it's bizarre enough to be investigated by them?"

"Heck yeah." Donna replied, and looked up in confusion. "But what do we have to do with this? So they might check in this very motel... but what's it to us?"

"We have to meet them. It's like meeting Jensen and Jared, only it's not them. I mean, both of us know it's _them_, but they don't know they're them."

Donna, poker-faced, told her, "You watch _way_ too much TV."

"Whatever." She peered out the window, trying to spot a black '67 Impala. "Mark my words, they're gonna be here soon."

"Reagan, you're crazy. How can you be so sure _this_ is the first motel in Lebanon? This ain't a straight-lined state. There can be dozens other they can check into."

Suddenly, an awfully familiar sound of a car engine slowly coming to a halt stopped the girls from thinking or doing anything else. "Oh my god..." Reagan whispered, still looking outside. "It's them! It's the Impala!"

Donna jumped off the bed, startling Buddy, and ran to the window, shoving her friend aside. "Holy crap... you were right—I was right all along!"

"We're in the show!" Reagan squealed, then frowned. "So does that mean we're actresses?"

Donna decided to ignore her friend. "Dear lord does Jensen—Dean—look hotter in person."

"Move it, sister. I wanna see Sam." Reagan joked, peeping over her shoulder. Sam and Dean got out of their car and the girls sighed dreamily. "Wow! Sam's so... tall."

"No shit." Donna mumbled. "So should we, like, go say hi?"

"But they don't know who we are. And we certainly can't let them know _we_ know _them_, because that would be creepy... and maybe illegal in this world."

"We can always pretend to be two average girls in their mid-20s who happen to be travelling around the continent with their dog who have a thing for beautiful vintage cars." Dona winked, and licked her lips. "When I get my hands all over Dean, I'm—"

"No! I don't wanna hear it!" Reagan yelled, but she couldn't help laughing. "So, are we gonna introduce ourselves or what?"

"...Should we?"

After a small moment of silence, Donna nodded. "Yep, let's go." As soon as she opened the front door, Buddy started barking and dashed out of the room. "Aw no! Buddy!" Before she could run after him, Reagan sprinted out.

"Buddy! Buddy!" she yelled after the dog, who ran his way over to none other than the Winchesters.

He nearly jumped Dean, who yelped. "Whoa dude, what the fuck!"

Sam found the whole situation so amusing, all he did was chortle.

Donna ran after Reagan, who had firm hold of Buddy's collar. "Uh... sorry about that..." Reagan blushed, not making eye contact with either man. "He... he doesn't usually do that."

"You mean hump legs?" Dean half-joked dryly.

"No, run off like that." Reagan replied in the same dry tone Dean used with her. "You don't like dogs. I get it. You don't have to be rude about it."

"Hey, everything alright here?" Donna asked, her eyes on Dean. When his eyes met hers, he smirked, giving her a lingering look from head to toe. Sam rolled his eyes. ""Hey what's your problem, dude?"

Sam froze. "N-nothing. I was—I was just..."

"Donna, be nice. Not everyone devours visually." she replied coldly, glaring at Dean before walking away with Buddy.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Dean asked, still staring at her as she walked up to her motel room, slamming the door behind her.

"Excuse my friend, she can be a bit... protective... of her dog and herself." Donna smiled apologetically, then looked over their shoulder. "Nice car. '67 Chevy Impala has to be one of my favourites."

"A hot girl who knows a thing or two about cars. I'm impressed." Dean huskily commented,.

"I also know a thing or two about music. You seem... the Zeppelin kinda guy."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Dean, we need to get going." Sam murmured to his brother. Smiling softly, he told Donna, "Uh, it's been... nice... meeting you but we really gotta go."

"Wow you really _are_ a stick in the mud, are you, Sammy?" Donna scoffed, and then froze. She called him Sammy. Wide-eyed, she said, "I-I call everyone Sammy..."

"You know who we are, do you?"

"Are you a demon?" Dean asked firmly, stepping closer to her. Normally she'd be turned on, but she saw the anger and worry in Dean's eyes, feeling reduced to a particle.

"No! Dude, chill the fuck out, will ya?!" Donna exclaimed in panic as she backed up against an RV that was parked outside. "I—We—Me and my friend with the dog, Reagan—We watch you on TV. You're not... Sam and Dean for us. I mean, you_ are_, but you're also... Jared and Jensen."

"This shit again..." Dean chuckled humourlessly, and quickly reached for his holy water bottle, throwing holy water in her face. She simply yelped. "Okay, so you're not a demon..."

"Of course I'm fucking not! Look, it's no use looking us up anyway, man. We're not from this world. Heck, our only credit card doesn't even work. We're stuck with our tips, few items of clothing from laundry and our dog."

"How'd you get here?" Sam asked her. She shrugged.

"The million dollar question!" Donna said and sighed. "We were on our way home to watch the show. We take the usual short-cut through the park, and somehow we ended up in a highway just outside of Lebanon. Since you're the experts in this field, you might try and figure out how we can get back. We've work in a few hours and if we don't show up we're fired."

"Okay... okay..." Sam put on his thinking face, rubbing his jawline. Donna was a Dean girl all the way, but she couldn't help how sexy Sam looked when he was thinking. "Uh, here's what we're gonna do. Me and Dean will check in, and then you and your friend can meet us at the diner across the street. Maybe we can figure something out, okay?"

"You say okay a lot." Donna scoffed before turning on her heel and walking back to her room.

"Dude, that Donna chick is frisky." Dean gushed, licking his lips as he checked out her ass. "By the end of the day, she's gonna be naked on top of me."

"Dean, for once in your life, stop thinking with your downstairs brain and just... just start thinking like a human."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Donna was so excited about going to dinner with the Winchesters that she tried on each piece of clothing from their now-clean laundry bag—including Reagan's—twice. Reagan was still in her morning clothes.

"Donna, quit going round in circles already! You're making me and Buddy dizzy." Reagan begged her, sitting Indian style on her bed with Buddy lying down next to her.

"Why aren't you getting ready? Are you going dressed like that?" Donna asked her.

"I don't have anything to wear except our uniform." she replied, eyeing her plain black dress which was perched on one of the sofa's arm. "And I'm _not_ wearing that."

"Why the hell not? You'd look hot!" Donna exclaimed, examining her reflection in the life-size mirror just outside their bathroom. "Hmm, should I wear my own uniform."

"So let me get this straight... you want me to wear my LBD while you can wear jeans and a tshirt? No fair, let's swap!"

"Hell no. these jeans and tshirt give my body some shape." Donna smirked, turning round so she could check her own ass. "I'd tap me in these jeans."

"Okay I'll... I'll wear the dress." She jumped off the bed and picked the dress up. It was a knee-length dress with spaghetti straps and a small sheer stripe at the collar. The café they worked in didn't have a uniform, the owner instead wanted everyone to dress in a smart manner as long as it's in black. "What shoes should I wear? Work ones or my other flat pumps?"

"Heels. Definitely go with the heels, honey." Donna pointed out. "Imagine if you get laid by Dean in that dress!"

Reagan scoffed and laughed. "Not in this universe, sweetie."

"Hey, I'll wait for you outside okay? Need some air."

"Yeah, if you see them tell them I'll be right out." Donna picked up her leather jacket and left the motel room.

"Hey." She turned and saw Dean walking up to her. If they weren't outside she would've jumped him and fucked him right there and then. That's how ridiculously sexy he looked to her. "Where's your friend?"

"Still getting ready." Donna replied with a smile. "She's not usually one to take time getting ready, but knowing Sam Winchester's going to be round the same table as hers... wooh!"

Dean chuckled, digging his hands in his jeans' pockets. "And you don't feel the same way about me?"

Looking him in the eye, she truthfully replied, "I don't have to be all glammed up and girly to get the attention of someone like you, Dean. All it takes is curves in all the right places." Slightly changing subject, she explained, "This is what I wear everyday for work. Reagan, on the other hand, wears a dress."

"You're a chilled out kinda chick, huh?"

"You bet your cute ass I am." she winked. "Where's your brother?"

"Already at the diner. Took me a while to get ready myself... make a great first impression and all." he winked.

'Stupid hot wink.' she thought. "Should we join him? Don't wanna stand in the cold waiting for Reagan." Dean nodded and Donna knocked on the front door. "Reagan, I'm gonna head to the diner. Meet us there?"

"Okay! I still need to do my hair!" came the muffled reply. "Ah, frick on a stick!" Reagan yelled from inside, making Dean laugh.

"Reagan not one to swear?" Dean asked her as they walked to the diner across the street.

Donna shook her head. "She doesn't like swearing, but when she's angry, she goes all out." she explained. "But it rarely happens. She's... tame most of the time. You know, if you weren't such a Dr Badass most of the time, you'd actually find Reagan's pretty cool."

"She doesn't seem to like me a lot for some reason." Dean told her.

"I just told you, she thinks you're a Dr Badass. Tone it down a little and she'd find you likeable."

* * *

><p>"You think something happened to her?" Sam asked Donna worriedly. Donna snorted.<p>

"Nah, she's probably finding it hard to cross the street with a dress." she joked, then she saw Dean's face. It was as if he was frozen in his place, eyes wide open. "Dean, you okay? You look like you've seen a—" She turned round and saw Reagan standing at the door, probably looking for them. "very attractive girl." she added in a murmur. "Hey, Rea! We're here!" she yelled, waving her hand. Reagan smiled with relief as she walked over to their booth.

"Sorry took long. I've been having a lot of stares and... I went back to our room but didn't find any other change of clothes..." she blushed as she slid inside the booth.

"Okay you're here. Now can we order some food? I'm tired of eating appetizers." Dean interrupted her. She bit her lip and gave him a slight glare. Donna kicked him from under the table and he winced, clearing his throat. "You, uh, you look nice, by the way."

"Thanks I guess." she replied, smiling bashfully as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which action drove Dean crazy. He was never into the whole shy girl thing, but something about Reagan told him that she wasn't as shy and innocent as she leads on. When she looked up from her menu, she furrowed her eyebrows, seeing as Dean was gazing at her. "What?"

"What?" Dean repeated, finally snapped out of his trance.

"You were gazing at me." Reagan replied, but funnily enough, she found it amusing. And flattering. She never had anyone gazing and daydreaming about her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You don't, sweetie." Donna insisted with a big grin. "He probably thinks you're hot."

'Probably? _Thinks_?!' Dean thought, rolling his eyes. 'And what the hell am I thinking?! When was I ever attracted to girls like Reagan?!'

"Or is it something in my teeth?" Reagan asked worriedly, showing her teeth. Through gritted teeth, she managed to ask, "Do I have spinach from this morn?"

"You don't have anything, Reagan." Sam insisted. "We swear." He proceeded to give Dean a warning look, a sign for him to say something.

"I was... I was just thinking about... about this case we just finished. Which why we're in Lebanon." Dean replied. It _was_ the truth that they were here because of a recently wrapped-up case, but that wasn't what—or rather who—he was thinking about. Sam glared at him, but Dean simply ignored him. "You watch..." he sighed with annoyance. "...the show right?"

"Yeah, every episode. Never missed." Donna replied, nodding. Then she scoffed. "Except this one time I _really_ had to go to a baseball game with our friend, Marc, and had to TiVo the episode. When was that...? Season 5? 6?"

"Season 5. I had just gotten out of that... thing..." Reagan pointed out, blushing a little.

"Anyways, what happened in the last episode?" he asked them. Sam frowned, feeling uncomfortable at the fact that these two female strangers saw most of their lives on TV... scratch that, he felt _super_ uncomfortable.

"Last week was the bomb!" Donna exclaimed with a chuckle. "Seeing Charlie again was the best thing Kripke could've ever created."

"Kripke?" Sam frowned.

"He created the show." Reagan explained. "Correction: he created our _lives_!"

The waitress brought them their food and they started digging in, with Donna animatedly recreating most of the episode. Most of the time the boys were creeped out, but they were slowly starting to grow into them. Sam was especially intrigued by how little Donna cared that she was speaking with food in her mouth, laughing loudly before saying something funny. Dean, frequently gazing at Reagan, found out why she liked the show a lot—she didn't seem the gore type, so he had to ask.

"Why do you like the show, Reagan?" Dean asked her, popping a fry in his mouth. "I mean, no offence or anything, but you don't seem the monsters and gore type of girl."

"None taken! And well, it's... it's stupid, really... but I feel you guys teach a lesson or two when it comes to family and loyalty towards one another, you know? And..." she smiled bashfully, twirling her fork in her spaghetti. "...and your characters are so likeable. One's smart and sensitive, the other's funny and confident." She then looked at Donna and smiled softly. "I don't remember anything eventful before the show. I remember I met Donna when the first episode aired. It's the first thing we bonded over."

"Apart from being super broke." Donna chimed in. "So, uh, why'd you wanna know what happened in last week's episode?"

"So we can catch up, let you know what's happened since... last week's episode...?" Dean was confused, and Reagan couldn't help but find him cute when confused.

Sam jumped to the rescue when he saw how flustered his brother seemed. "We found out that our grandfather's a Man of Letters. And long story short, we have the key to their secret bunker, which has every scroll, spell and piece of knowledge of these Man of Letters. According to Henry, our grandfather, it's the safest place for us to be right now."

"How'd you get the key?" Donna asked.

"Our grandfather gave it to us... He travelled in time so we can find it before Abaddon does." Dean explained. Seeing their puzzled looks, he proceeded to explain further. "Abaddon's one of the Knights of Hell. And she's here... in our time."

Sam sighed. "And now that you're in our world and met us, you're a part of this too."

"Whoa-oh!" Reagan exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her. "What do you mean part of this? Look, I love the show and you guys... but I don't belong in this world. I'm willing to contribute to research and interrogations, but I don't want to shoot and stab."

"Well you can count me in." Donna grinned. "I know every lore mentioned in the show by heart. Every weapon needed to kill it, exorcisms, spells... the whole nine yards." Then her excitement faltered. "Just teach me how to hold and shoot a gun and I'm all yours."

Dean gave Sam a warning look. "Can I talk to you for a sec, Sammy?" Sam knew what was coming for him, so he quickly got up and followed his brother outside the restaurant. Reagan could see them start arguing the minute they were outside.

"I don't think Dean's on board with us being dragged into this..." she commented. When she got no reply from her friend, she looked at her, and found her smirking at her, burger halfway to her mouth. "What?"

"Nothing, just..." she chuckled. "I'm trying to picture you and Dean together, and funnily enough, I can see it. I mean, if one believes in the whole opposites attract crap."

Reagan laughed. "Me and Dean?! Seriously?! Like that's _ever_ going to happen. Ever! And besides, I like Sam."

"Didn't you see it though? Or sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"That Dean was sat across you and not me, the fact that Dean kept gazing at you... _and_ the fact that Sam said but two words to you, and stared at me while talking... I think they believe in opposites attract."

"Do _you_ like Sam?" The question made Donna blush. She was never into Sam, except when he was soulless—oh, the good old days—but seeing him in the flesh, so tall and broad, and with his hair getting longer (she had a thing for long-haired men) made her rethink her attraction towards Dean. Not that Dean was bad-looking... at _all_... but Sam was starting to make her insides flip-flop. She didn't realise she was glancing at the Winchesters arguing outside, particularly at Sam, until Reagan grinned and added, "That's what I mean. You're gazing at him, Donna!"

Donna blushed and scoffed several times, trying to come up with a greater comeback, but all she managed to come up with was, "Huh, because the way your eyes and smile softened everytime he spoke a word kinda seems like _you're_ into _Dean_. Boo-ya!" she yelled, pointing a fry at her friend's face, who in turn leaned forward and took the fry between her teeth, and the girls burst out laughing. The boys came back inside, seemingly calmer than they were outside.

"What were you laughing at?" Dean asked, smiling cheekily.

"Ah nothing... just being bestfriends. The usual." Donna replied with a mysterious tone, giving Reagan a sideway glance. Reagan giggled, covering her mouth. Dean shook his head, still smiling.

"Chicks." he scoffed, making Sam huckle along.

"So, um, tell us more about this Man of Letters business. I want the whole story, even if it means having three desserts." Donna joked, smiling goofily.

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, so here's the whole story..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why wait until tomorrow to go to this bunker you guys found?" Reagan asked them. After dinner, the Winchesters invited the girls to their room for a chat and 'briefing' (as Sam called it) on the current demon situation.

"Duh, what if there was something in there, Rea?" Donna pointed out. She was sitting on the couch next to Dean and Sam, while Reagan was standing up, pacing back and forth in front of them. "Better attack it in broad daylight."

"Uh, actually it's because we're really tired." Dean chuckled. "Hunters get tired too you know."

"Or... or that could be a good reason too..." Reagan murmured, averting her eyes. She was still not used to being in 'TV land'. Donna, on the other hand, seemed less agitated than before. "I got a question. It's ridiculous, but I need answers... Do me and Rea get cash? Like, we have needs too."

"Needs?" Dean repeated.

"... Lady needs, Dean." Donna dead-panned. Sam and Dean groaned, scowling.

"Look, I don't want to be like a helpless housewife depending on a man for money. Should we look for a job to get some new clothes or are you two yuppies gonna give us a little boost?"

Sam looked over at his brother. "Dean...?" He knew his brother was being hesitant about giving the girls money. They still didn't know them enough to give them money. Dean took a deep breath and took out his wallet. He shuffled through several bills and gave them $100 each.

"This is it?" Donna asked, holding the bills in one hand. "How the fuck do you expect us to live on a hundred bucks each!?"

"I-I think what Donna's trying to say is..." Reagan paused and smiled shyly. "Yeah, it ain't enough. But thanks. This is enough to buy at least a few items of clothing."

"You'll get more as time goes by." Sam assured them.

"Like I said, housewife depending on a man." Donna murmured, rolling her eyes, stuffing the money in the pocket of her jeans.

"We said we'll give you more." Dean snapped. "For now that's all you're having. We don't even know if we should trust you or not."

Now it was Reagan's time to get angry. "I beg your pardon! Haven't we been over this like several hours ago? Me and Donna are _not_ bad! We're broke, homeless and lost. We don't exist in this world and we sure as hell don't want to be a part of it anymore." She picked up her jacket and put it on.

"Rea, calm the fuck down." Donna warned her. She'd seen this sort of anger once, and that was when she found out her then-boyfriend was cheating on her. Reagan ended up smashing his car and drunkenly telling everyone she saw he hit her. "Rea, don't do anything stupid. Remember last time?"

"Yeah well whatever I do in this world doesn't matter because we DON'T EXIST." she snapped back. Taking a few deep breaths, she then added, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Don't bother waiting up or coming after me." And with that she furiously slammed the bills on the chair next to the front door and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

"That was awkward." Dean muttered. After several seconds, he realised Donna didn't get up and follow her friend. "Aren't you going after her?"

"Going after her will only make things worse. She'll be okay in the morning." She yawned and stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed. This world is tiring."

"Uh... o-okay. Um, see you in the morning then?" Sam said. Donna did good in containing how excited she was that Sam said that.

"Yeah sure. Morning." She then gave Dean a look and told him, "Dean, don't bother looking for her. Like I said, she's done this before. When she's cool she'll just walk back here."

"Who said I was going to?" Dean asked. He actually _was_ thinking of going after her. This girl didn't know the town's whereabouts, so there was no way he was going to let her run about in a world that's strange to her. "You said so yourself: 'going after her will make things worse'. You know her way better than us."

"Good, good..." She paused and turned around. "By the way, since I don't have to get up for work anymore, I don't wake up before eight in the morning."

Dean gave Sam a stern look, which translated to 'What the hell did we get ourselves into?'. Sam smiled brightly. "Yeah we'll make sure not to wake you up before eight." He assured her through gritted teeth. "Right Dean?"

"Yeah." was all he said. He just wanted Donna to leave so he could go after Reagan. "Get some rest, Donna."

She simply hummed before slowly exiting the room. Dean waited several seconds before grabbing his jacket and car keys. "Dude, you heard Donna..." Sam said.

"Look Sam, I don't know the girls. But I'm not gonna let Reagan walk around town with angels and demons on our tails." Dean snapped. "She could get hurt. She's got nothing on her to protect herself."

"Fine, but you're taking the blame if Donna gets pissed off." Sam smirked. "Call if you need backup."

* * *

><p>Reagan had no clue where she was heading, but judging from the sound picking up, she assumed she was nearing the heart of Lebanon. She had these meltdowns and anger tantrums ever since she could remember. The slightest thing that angered her made her flip and run away. She didn't know why these happen, or how to control them. So far, all that had calmed her down was walking for a distance then catch a cab back.<p>

Then she remembered: she left the money in the Winchesters' room.

"Great. I'll have to walk it back to the room." she breathed out, pulling up the collars of her jacket. It was very cold. She wished she'd at least changed before walking, but she just wanted to get out of there. Her heels started hurting almost as soon as she got to the side of the highway, so she took them off and held them with her fingers. Her feet were cold, her legs even colder, and it drizzled several times already.

This had to be the worst aftermath of her meltdowns.

When she was alone, Reagan would sing the same song to herself: 'Time After Time'. She didn't know why, but the song calmed her down a little... probably because she thrived to be as spunky as Cyndi Lauper.

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you... Caught up in circles of confusion – is nothing new. Flashback – Warm nights – Almost left behind. Suitcase of memories, time after..._"

She sang softly. Not many cars were driving at the time and she's so far never encountered any by-passers on the side walk, so she decided it wasn't such a bad idea to raise her voice a little.

"_Sometimes you picture me – I'm walking too far ahead. You're calling to me – I can't hear what you've said. Then you say – go slow – I fall behind... The second hand unwinds__. __If you're lost you can look, and you will find me... Time after time. If you fall I will catch you. Time after time__ ..._"

She stopped walking when she encountered a small bus shelter. The seat was wet from the rain, but she was so tired of walking with sore feet, she had to sit down. She regretted the decision when she felt how wet her butt felt. With no cellphone or money, all she hoped was that someone spotted her and drove her back to the motel room out of the goodness of their heart.

Upon hearing a car approaching her area, she smiled weakly. The car's engine was awfully familiar, and she immediately knew it was Dean. All she wanted to know, however, was what he was doing looking for her.

Dean rolled down the passenger window. "Let's go for a drive." he simply told her.

She nodded, but before stepping inside, she meekly said, "I'm soaking wet. I'll spoil your car."

"Don't mind that. I have a clean shirt you can wear on your clothes." he replied. Reagan sighed, went inside the Impala and Dean drove off. "I'm sorry for being a douchebag." He said, handing her the clean shirt.

"I-it's okay..." Reagan smile weakly as she put it on. "I get these angry blackouts a lot. I don't know how to control them... I just walk them off." She glanced at him. "Donna didn't send you here, did she?"

"She, uh, kinda made it clear not to."

"So you didn't listen to her."

"I wasn't gonna let you walk around here by yourself." he firmly explained. "I don't know you but... but if anything happens to you or your friend, it's on me. Because I didn't do anything to save you."

'Now _that's_ the side of Dean Winchester that doesn't really show in the series.' she thought with a smile. "NO one's ever come after me after a meltdown, Dean. So, um... thanks."

"No need to thank me, Reagan." she giggled when she saw he was turning a little red. "What?"

"You're blushing." she commented in between giggles, which slowly turned into chuckles. "Dean Winchester is blushing because some girl thanked him for some heroic gesture."

"Not some girl." he replied in a husk voice that made Reagan sink into her seat. 'Why does he have this effect on me?!' she thought. To ease the cloud of tension inside the car, she decided to change subject.

"I just realised something..." Frowning, she stared at him. "You didn't do the usual round on me and Donna. You know, holy water, silver blade... Nothing. And yet you don't trust us. Why?"

"Because—Heck, I don't know why. Me and Sam didn't think of doing that." he replied. "You want me to pull over and do the check now?"

Reagan rolled her eyes, chuckling. "If it helps you sleep at night." He pulled over to the side of the road and took out his silver knife and holy water bottle from his jacket. Reagan gulped upon seeing how sharp the knife was, and started breathing heavily. "You okay?"

"Um... it's just..." she pointed at it. "The knife's... uh..."

"Don't worry about the knife. I'll just use the tip and leave the slightest trail of blood." he assured her, and she turned her arm. Dean slowly made his way with his knife, but she retreated her hand quickly. "Reagan..."

"I-I'm sorry. I just—I get... queasy... at the sight of blood. Forgot to mention that..." Dean took her hand once again and put his knife on the dashboard.

"Forget about the knife." He opened the holy water bottle and tipped it over her hand. It didn't sizzle like it usually did with demons. He half-smiled. "Not a demon... Can I see if you're a shifter now?"

"Not all shape shifters are evil." Reagan joked.

"Gimme your hand." She did so reluctantly. "Look at me." he told her, and she did. His eyes were filled with pain, stress, tiredness, hurt, sadness... the whole lot. Reagan swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. Dean didn't flinch one bit, but then cracked a smile. "You're not a shifter either."

Reagan looked down at her wrist and saw the slightest drop of blood. It wasn't even the size of a pin head. "Ho—I didn't feel a thing, not even a pinch!" she gushed, holding her wrist close to her eyes. "That's sorcery you just performed on me."

"I just told you to look at me and that's it." Dean smirked. "You were so lost into my eyes you didn't even feel a thing."

Reagan scoffed. "Lost into your eyes?!" she repeated, and laughed. "Puh-lease! No way! No! No!" He was still smirking, but he was leaning closer to her. "Uh... why are you standing so close?"

Dean shrugged, looking down at her lips. "No reason..." his voice trailed off as he ran a hand in her wet hair. Her breath hitched.

'What in the name...?!' She tried to move away but where could she go? She was in a car in the middle of nowhere... and was that rain she was hearing? Awesome.

"Look, Dean..." Dean closed his eyes and awkwardly retreated his hand. "You're not—" 'No Reagan, don't say he's not your type because that would be ridiculous.' "You're a good man Dean."

"But?" She raised an eyebrow. "I sense a but." He smiled humourlessly. "... but I'm not smart, sensitive, puppy dog-eyed Sam." Reagan bit her lower lip and looked away. "Yeah, I get why you'd be into him. You like his type."

She shrugged. "I dunno... I think he likes Donna..." She paused, and grinned. "Okay, how about you can kiss me... when you're my knight in shining armour?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'll only kiss you when you've saved my life."

"Yeah I can do that. Save your life, I mean. Oh wait!" Dean grinned triumphantly. "I just did. Because if I didn't, you'd be stuck outside in the rain until a car pulls up and drives you back to the motel. Wait wait, what's that?" Reagan couldn't help but smile. He was just pulling her leg, and she was enjoying it. It was as if they'd known each other for ages. She was having a good time... with _Dean Winchester_! She wouldn't have expected it where she came from. That was usually Donna's fantasy. "I did that too."

"I meant save my from the brink of death or something." She glanced at him through her lashes. "You know... like Batman does."

"Ah-huh. You pay attention to the show then." he teased.

"Only when Sam's on my screen." she winked, and yawned. "Can we go back to the motel please? I'm tired and cold." Dean nodded and started the car. She put her wet feet on the seat and wrapped her arms round her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

Dean would've stopped the car and kicked her out if she was a stranger he wasn't growing fond of. He wanted her to go back to her world safe and sound. This world didn't belong to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Reagan woke up, the first thing she saw was Donna sitting at the foot of her bed, reading something on her phone, muttering to herself. Reagan frowned, as she had no recollection of ever entering their room and in her bed. Did Dean carry her in?!

"Morn, Donna." Reagan yawned as she stretched her arms and back.

Donna turned round and grinned. She smelled fresh, and looked fresh too. She was wearing a plain white tshirt, jeans and sneakers. The white tshirt was always in her work-bag in case of emergencies. "Hey, tiger. You feelin' better?" Reagan nodded and got out of bed. She was still wearing last night's clothes. Her shoes were placed neatly against the wall across the bed. "I bet... Dean must've done a great job with that, even though I specifically told him not to go after you."

Reagan couldn't help but blush. "Nothing happened. He gave me a ride back, and I guess I slept in the Impala."

Silence. "Was the seat comfy?"

Chuckling softly, the reply was, "Oh yes. Very."

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from his laptop and at Dean, who was brushing his teeth while pacing around the room, getting things done with one hand.<p>

"So you came in late last night..." Sam said. Dean sighed, toothbrush in mouth, and rolled his eyes before proceeding with his brushing. "What?"

Dean walked into the bathroom and spit in the sink, before rinsing the sink and toothbrush. "Nothing happened, Sammy. I did, however, perform the usual on her. Silver, holy water... she's clean."

Sam hummed. "I tried searching for anyone with their names, missing persons' profiles, anything. I found nothing so far."

"They're not from this world, of course you wouldn't find anything."

"I still find it weird, though." Sam closed his laptop and put it in his tote bag. "Who are they? And most importantly: how did they end up here?"

"One question at a time." Dean paused. "You all packed up?" Sam nodded. "I'm gonna go check on the girls."

"Will be grabbing breakfast here or should we do it once we're reached the bunker?"

"We'll grab something on the way." Dean exited the room and walked to the girls' room. He knocked and waited several seconds until someone opened the door.

Donna leaned to the side and smirked. "Can't stay away huh." she joked. She was holding a toothbrush in one hand.

Dean shrugged innocently. "Can't help it."

"Donna, who's at the door?" Reagan asked from inside the bathroom.

Donna looked behind her shoulder and replied, "It's Dr Badass."

"The Eleventh Doctor?!" she exclaimed in response. Donna rolled her eyes.

"No, you idiot. Dean."

"Oh. Right. Well... tell him to come in. I will be out in a minute."

Donna looked back at Dean. "You heard the girl!" she laughed, and stepped aside. Dean sat down on the couch, next to where the girls placed the bags. Their dog was on the bed, snoring softly. "You gonna tell me what happened last night?" Dean's head shot up. "Rea won't say anything."

"That's because there is _nothing_ to say." he pointed out. "I went for a drive, saw her walking in the rain, gave her a ride back. I performed the usual check on her."

"She let you use a knife on her?" Donna was surprised. Reagan had a fear of blood, needles and sharp objects. "Wow, you're a keeper."

"I'm ready!" Reagan happily announced as she waltzed outside the bathroom. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two loose strand at either side. She was wearing Donna's tshirt and her jeans. "Morning, Dean."

"Aren't you a morning person." Dean commented.

"You haven't seen her on Tuesdays." Donna grinned. Dean frowned, confused. "That's when _Supernatural_ airs."

"Oh... right..."

"By the way, I'm _really_ hungry, so I hope we're grabbing a bite soon." she said, picking up her bag. She whistled and Buddy's head shot up. He yawned and hopped off the bed, sitting by the front door.

"Wow, he listens." Dean murmured to himself.

"He's the best!" Reagan gushed as she grabbed her bag. "The pound where we adopted him from told us his owner used to be a mechanic."

"So we put it to the test." Donna piped in, grabbing its leash. "We were at my mechanic ex's garage and he asked me to grab the crowbar. And Buddy did exactly that."

"Huh."

"Imagine Buddy being your car-fixing buddy." Reagan joked, and giggled at her own joke. Donna simply raised her eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. At least she was feeling at ease around Dean. (And Reagan _never_ giggled around men she didn't like).

"I can't believe I'm letting him in the car. That's as close as he'll ever get to my baby."

"What do you expect?" Donna asked, opening the front door, still holding firmly Buddy's leash. "Leaving him here? Hell no. He's our friend." She patted his head. "Buddy needs to take a leak, so I'm off."

Reagan looked at Dean and smiled. "And I'm sure Sam would agree with us." When Dean frowned, she added, "He had a dog while you were in Purgatory." Dean was still frowning. "The show."

"Right..." he murmured. He stood and walked towards the door.

"Dean." He stopped mid-way. Reagan rushed by his side, blushing slightly. "About yesterday... Um, I just wanted to thank you." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Okay, completely predictable Dean reaction to being thanked for being sweet' she thought, even though she was slightly hurt with her reaction. "I'd probably end up lost if you didn't come looking for me... or worse. So thanks."

"It's what I do: saving people." he replied, winking cheekily.

She had the urge to continue his sentence with: "Hunting things, the family business." but she didn't. Instead she asked him, "Did you carry me in here?"

"Uh, yeah..." Dean looked down and smiled bashfully. 'He looks so _cute_ when he does that!' "I removed your shoes though. Thought you'd be that type of person."

Reagan chuckled. "I kinda am, yeah..."

"We should probably go."

"Yeah, Donna gets cranky if she doesn't have her breakfast."

* * *

><p>All the way to town for breakfast, Reagan was silent, stroking Buddy's head, which was lying on her lap. Donna was a different story.<p>

"Goddamn these seats are comfy!" she gushed, caressing it like it was silk, and laughed. "When I save up enough money in this world, I'm buying a replica."

"With the several tens of dollars they give us? That's close to impossible." Reagan pointed out, giving Dean a look. Their gazes met through the rearview mirror. "It will take you years, if not decades."

"I'll find a job. Heck, I can win at poker or something." Donna replied.

"Poker? No way! Not again!" Reagan exclaimed. "Last time you played you lost everything."

"I'd just gotten through a tough breakup." was Donna's innocent reply. "I was confused and drunk as fuck. Have I ever lost apart from that time? No! So poker it is!"

"We still need you to stick around." Sam spoke for the first time on the road. "Figure out how you got here and why."

"Will Cas be able to help with that?" Donna asked.

"I loooove Cas! Didn't like Leviathan or God Castiel though—scary as hell—but in general, he's cool. Quite nice." Reagan grinned. "Especially his voice."

"And his _voice_?!" Donna groaned with pleasure. "Deep voices are so my thing. And he may be an angel, but I bet y'all he does some pretty bad things in bed if he learnt to."

"This is so inappropriate!" Dean said, horrified. "My ears are scarred for life."

"I agree." Sam frowned. "But to answer your first question, Donna... Yes, he might be able to help somehow."

"And in the mean time, you two need to learn some basics." Dean said. He pulled up in front of a diner. Donna inhaled and sighed dreamily. She loved the smell of coffee combined with that of waffles and bacon that filled the air.

"Basics of what?" Reagan asked.

"Self-defence, how to use a gun..."

"I don't need self-defence." Donna replied, shaking her head. "I can kick and punch real good. Ask Benjamin Sloane." She chuckled. "That guy didn't walk straight for a month." She then glanced at Reagan. "She however, is afraid of hurting a fly."

"I know how to use a gun."

"You do?!" They exclaimed in unison. That was the last thing they expected to hear from Reagan.

"I think I'd know if my roommate/bestfriend knew how to use a gun." Donna laughed humourlessly.

"Please do _not_ say it's easy because The Matrix make it seem that way." Dean said.

"Not at all. It took me _months_ to master the skill." She made a face. "The sound still scares me a little though... If it helps, I don't know how to use a shotgun properly. Oh, and I'm not goin anywhere close to a machete."

"You never told me you went to shooting lessons."

"You were too busy dating The Cheat." Reagan winked. 'The Cheat' was one of Donna's numerous boyfriends. Despite knowing he was cheating, he was her longest 'relationship' (mostly based on sex) to date. "And besides, I wanted something for myself. You know, add a bit of excitement in my oh-so-average life."

"Huh." Sam smiled. "I would _never_ expect you as a shooter, Reagan." She grinned with satisfaction. That was the reaction she was aiming for when men found out.

"Yep, colour _me_ surprised." Dean replied with a slight chuckle. 'And impressed' he added silently.

"Are we gonna talk about my bestfriend's shooting secret some more, or are we actually gonna go inside and eat?" Donna groaned. "Because I choose the latter, with or without you."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean sat across from the girls, and observed the carefully. Even the way they sat showed what kind of people they were: Donna sat with her legs crossed onto the booth, back curved, chewing loudly and speaking with her mouth full; Reagan, on the other hand, sat up straight and only spoke once her food is chewed and swallowed. The boys were slowly getting used to the girls knowing about their background. It was still weird, but they were now more used to it considering there were also books about them in their world.<p>

"My favourite episode..." Chew chew chew. "...is probably 'The Mystery Spot'..." Chew chew chew. "... It has three things: Asia, death and the Trickster."

Reagan smirked "I bet it was fun watching Dean die over and over and over again huh, Donna."

"Don't remind me of that." Sam said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That was the downside, of course." Donna replied and took a sip form her coffee.

"I'd probably kill myself if I had to see you die over and over again." Reagan told her, and then looked at Sam. "I can only imagine how hard it was."

"What about you, Reagan?" Dean asked her. For some reason he didn't like the way she was looking at Sam. "What's your favourite episode?"

She blinked and looked down, turning slightly red. "It's, uh, it's cheesy but... first episode. It's not the storyline in general or anything like that... but, uh, it's what me and Donna bonded over when we met."

Donna grinned. "Oh yeah! We watched it at that cafeteria... uh, Bean something?"

"Coffee Bean." Reagan replied, smiling softly, looking up at her. Dean noticed she was tearing up.

"Sorry I brought that up." Dean apologised quickly.

"It's okay." she grinned. "It was one of the best days ever. Meeting my best and only friend, bagging a job and an apartment in the same night! Your lives saved ours."

"Remember what your reaction was when Sam jumped Dean in the living room?" Donna chuckled, and gasped dramatically, mimicking Reagan. "'Oh my! How... strong!... Oh! They're... cute... very cute...'"

Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh. Donna's imitation of her friend was spot-on. Even Reagan chuckled along. "My reactions have changed now." she blushed. "I'm not as girly."

"What about when Sam and Dean died?"

"That's different!" she insisted. "Someone had _died_, Donna. Don't you dare tell me _you_ didn't cry, because you remained with the kitchen cupboard open for five whole minutes after both scenes. And I could've sworn I hear whimpers."

"Can we change subject, please?" Donna snapped.

"What, scared we'd call you a girl for crying?" Sam joked. Dean drew back his breath.

"Sass master!" Reagan laughed hysterically. "See, Donna, Sam's not always a sour grape."

Sam scowled. "I'm not a sour grape!"

"Donna, you haven't seen Sammy on a good day." Dean replied, and then added, "Just don't let him prank you."

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, not happy with the ending, but it'll do. Been super busy with University and my non-existent social life, so updates will be slow.<strong>

**Remember to leave your thoughts and opinions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The girls were inside a small boutique buying some new clothes with one of the boys' numerous credit cards, while the boys waited outside in the Impala. Buddy was sat across the backseat, snoring softly.

"Isn't it weird how they don't remember anything before meeting each other?" Sam asked Dean. "I mean, they don't know where they came from, what high school they attended, any childhood friends... nothing."

"I know right." Dean murmured, but his focus wasn't on his brother's worry on the girls as such, but on one girl in particular. He didn't think he'd be attracted to someone like Reagan, but seeing her laugh and pulling faces as she pranced around in clothes from the shop showed a whole different side to her.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, snapping Dean back into the real world. Dean jumped in his seat and faced his brother, who was smirking. "Were you listening to a word I just said?"

"Uh... yeah, yeah. Use I was..." Dean scowled, and returned his attention once again at Reagan.

"You're drooling." Sam pointed out matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not!" Dean insisted, but still ran his shirt sleeve over his mouth. "I wasn't!"

Sam laughed. "I know, I was just messing with you."

"Bitch." Dean snapped.

"Jerk." Sam retorted. Then smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

"No!" he replied. "I mean, she's okay... nice... pretty..."

"Why don't you ask her out then?" Sam offered. Dean gave him a dead-panned look.

"Because that's not the way I like her." Dean replied. Lies.

"Oh, so you weren't drooling as you gazed dreamily at her just now." Sam laughed "Dude, I swear, under different circumstances, you'd look like a pervy staler."

* * *

><p>Donna laughed, clutching her stomach with both arms. "Oh wow! You nailed that imitation!"<p>

Reagan put the white sparkly jumpsuit back on the rail. "Thanks you, thank you very much." she replied in a deep voice imitating Elvis Presley's, and burst into giggles. "I haven't felt more... alive... than just now. We never laughed this much in the other world." She furrowed her eyebrows, realising what she just said. "Never thought I'd say that. Do you miss it, our world?"

"Fuck no!" Donna exclaimed. "Our flat was shit, our job was a gazillion times shittier, our social life was inexistent and nobody liked us except Chace. Here, on the other hand, we get two sexy motherfuckers waiting for us outside while we shop for whatever we want with one of their gazillion credit cards."

"Well... they _are _both insanely cute..." Reagan blushed, looking down bashfully. "And somehow, I feel like we belong here more than where we come from, you know? I feel like I was born the moment we ended up here."

"I can see that." she replied, smiling. "Thanks to Dean, in your case."

"No!"

"Yes! I see the way you look at him, and I've seen the way he looks at you." Donna pointed out. "I'm slightly hurt, but Sam... I think Sam's sexier than Dean, funnily enough. Have you seen his _arms_?!"

"Donna!" Reagan exclaimed, laughing.

"No really, Rea. I mean Dean's yummy and badass and all, but Sam... I never got why girls liked the timid, sensitive ones. Now I know. Probably the same reason why Dean likes you: stability and shit."

"Oh so _now_ you want stability?" Reagan raised her eyebrows, her eyes landing on a plain yet very sexy black velvet dress, which stopped just above the knees. It was too sexy for her likings, but she felt a pull. She had to try the dress on. She walked over to it, picking it up. "All it took was us being transported in an alternate universe for you to lose your pair? Weird."

"Who said I lost my balls? Just because I like Sam—" Reagan gasped, turning round to face her friend, grinning. "I didn't say anything!"

"You like Sa-am, you like Sa-am." she sang tauntingly, pointing her finger at her friend.

"Fuck off, Rea. I'm not the one about to try on a sexy dress for a badass." Donna smirked. "No matter what you say, you're buying it, got it? You might be using it very soon."

* * *

><p>Donna and Reagan exited the shop, arms linked together, holding two bags each. They were talking about cooking for the boys, since it's all their first night in the bunker. Reagan was the greatest cook Donna ever (and only) knew.<p>

"So, this bunker thing... Do you know if it has more than two bedrooms?" Donna asked as they stepped inside the car. Dean started the engine and drove off.

"Donna, it's a _bunker_. Of course there's more bedrooms!" Reagan scoffed, shaking her head. "Where do you think they got the word 'bunk bed' from?"

Donna scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. Sam, feeling sorry for Donna, changed subject. "I was thinking once we settle in, we could do something... you know, get to know each other more."

"Like a double date?" Dean asked. "Pass. I need sleep."

"Not a date, Dean..." The girls felt half-disappointed hearing Sam say that. "But you know... these girls will be sticking around for a while. Until we figure out how they got here."

"I agree with Sam." Donna nodded. She nudged Reagan, who nodded too.

"Besides, from what I've seen, the show doesn't give you guys enough credit." Reagan smiled. "I mean Dean's much... I mean, it's not that he wasn't..." She bit her lower lip. "I'm not good at this."

"I think what she's trying to say, Dean, is that you're nicer than on the show." Donna explained, and turned to her friend, who was bright red. "Right?"

"Nice..." Sam repeated, as if assessing, and chortled. "Dean doesn't do nice, Reagan."

"In _any_ aspect." Dean chimed in.

"Yeah, you're so _not_ nice you never cry. Like, ever." Donna winked.

"Psh, I-I don't cry." Dean scoffed, shrugging.

"When Sam and Bobby died, when you argue with Sam..."

"That's, uh, basically the vast part of the show." Reagan told them. Dean's grip on the steering wheel intensified. "But if it makes you feel better, I like you better when you're sensitive."

Dean sighed. He couldn't argue with that, not when he was starting to like her.

"Oh, and Sam." Sam turned around. Donna bit her lower lip. "I liked you more when you were bad."

Sam blushed and gulped. "... Bad?"

"Soulless, Lucifer-possessed, evil... the whole lot." she replied, chewing on her gum in a seductive manner. "Aww, c'mon! Lighten up, sour grape!"

"Sam's not a sour grape! He's just sensitive!" Reagan argued. "Unlike Dean, who probably doesn't about anyone but himself."

"I do care!" Dean snapped.

"But at your own benefit." Reagan pointed out. Donna scoffed and started arguing, throwing a curse here and there, with Dean joining in, defending himself.

"Okay, stop! Everyone just... Can we change subject? Or just stop talking altogether?" Sam said, raising his voice. Everyone sulked in their seat, except for Donna, who was surprised with this side of Sam (which she enjoyed a lot). "Thank you."

Reagan chewed on her bottom lip, looking down. Dean rolled his eyes and whistled. She looked up and smiled. "I'm guessing that over there is the bunker?" she asked, pointing at a building amongst the trees in the distance.

Sam looked down at his map and nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing so. Matches the coordinates."

"Huh... looks like one of them houses in the forests. The big ones." Donna gushed. "I hope my room's bigger than my old one."

"Me too. I feel like I lived in a shoebox before." Reagan laughed. "Oh wait, it was."

"Probably not worse than living in multiple motels though." Dean replied.

"Yeah, Dean's got a point." Donna chimed in as the car came to a stop. "I mean, can you imagine us motel-hopping eating junk food and watching pay-per-view?"

Reagan shuddered. "Heck no! Especially the junk food part."

"What's wrong with junk food?!" Donna and Dean exclaimed at the same time as they got out of the car.

"Fat and grease?" Sam and Reagan said in unison. Reagan added: "Hello?!"

"Mama, look at this... place..." Donna wrinkled her nose. "This... is... it?"

"It's a bunker, what do you expect?" Reagan said. "It was used for war, not leisure."

"No this one though." Sam explained. "Remember what Henry told us, Dean? That the Mn of Letters used to hide here too? It's residential for sure."

They walked down the stairs, and Dean opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hangerrrrr! Dadadunn! If you want another chapter, leave your thoughts and I'll start writing the new chapter right away!<strong>

**I was thinking of changing the appearance for Reagan and Donna cos I'm not feeling it with Jenna and Karen, so if you have any ideas, feel free! (Just fyi: I'm not good with photoshop so if they're in the same picture it's preferable!)**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been months since I last updated this story… or any of the others. I've been dealing with some personal issues and writing had become more like a chore than a hobby (i.e. school). But recently I've had my eyes opened thanks to a certain Jared Padalecki (much love to him, btw), who's currently also going through a tough time, and has inspired me to #AlwaysKeepFighting. So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

When Dean opened the door, Donna's eyes opened wide. "Holy shit! This is epic!" she exclaimed, looking down at the long table. She then smirked and glanced over at Reagan, who had her eyes glued to the shelves with books. "Looks like Rea's found her hobby for the next month."

"Look at all those books!" Reagan said, waving her hands at them. "They're old and historical." She looked at Sam and Dean, and asked them, "You mind if I take a look at them?"

Sam smiled. "Sure thing."

"Knock yourself out, Sammy." Dean winked, knowing his brother was also dying to check out the books. He stared at Donna, who was busy checking Sam out. "Hey, Donna, wanna see the rest of the place?"

Without looking at him, she nodded and walked behind him. They walked through the long corridor in silence before Dean spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"If it's what colour underwear I'm wearing, guess you'd have to find that out for yourself." She joked. Dean stared at her, and she gave him a friendly punch on the back, showing him she was kidding. "Ask away."

"What's, uh… what's Reagan like?" Dean asked her, not making eye contact. Donna walked beside him and smirked, glancing away to look at a painting on the wall.

"Well… what you see is what you get, I guess." Donna explained. They went down a metal flight of stairs, and came into a large, dark opening. When Donna hit the lights, Dean gasped. Donna's reaction was similar. "Mother of god…" she gushed, running her hands over her cheeks.

"You got that right." Dean commented. In front of them stood about fifteen vintage cars, all parked next to each other. They looked brand new, barely touched.

"Baby looks old compared to these sexy things." Donna said, staring at Dean with a teasing smile, knowing he'd get offended.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, slightly hurt. They started checking out all the cars.

"So why'd you ask me about Reagan?" Donna asked him.

"Oh… no reason…"

"You didn't ask _me_ what I'm like."

'Fuck.' Busted.

"It's just… I haven't done anything to her, and she still doesn't like me." Dean admitted. "You like Sam right? And you're two completely different people!"

'If only you knew, buddy boy.' Donna though, taking a deep breath. "Why don't you try getting to know her a little better? Hey, here's an idea! Why don't we play a little drinking game tonight after dinner?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe one of us gets lucky."

"Would she be okay with that?" Dean asked, and quickly added "The game, I mean."

"Why not! She told me she wants to live life to the full in this alternate universe of yours." Donna explained, rolling her eyes. "She's really cool when she's drunk… just, um, don't tell her I told you that."

"Your secret's safe with me." Dean replied.

* * *

><p>"I'm in heaven." Reagan said, gazing dreamily at the big bookcases. She looked over the shoulder at Sam, who was taking out random books and skimming through them. "Bet you are too."<p>

Sam glanced at her and chuckled. "I do like books."

Reagan took out one book in particular. She opened in and skimmed through it. It looked like a journal or a log book of some sort. It had a date at the top of the page, a location and temperature underneath. Whoever was writing was a person of very few words. Before she put it back in its place, a photograph fell out. Reagan frowned and bent down to pick it up. While she stood up, she looked at the photo. Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh… Sam…" She turned to him, placing the journal on the table. "… Take a look at this photo." Sam walked round the table, standing next to her as he looked down at the picture. Reagan pointed at a woman in her late twenties, who was standing at the far side of the group. She was smiling crookedly, like she didn't even want to be in the picture but had to smile. "She looks _exactly_ like Donna."

"Huh… she really does." Sam commented, and scanned the rest of the photo, spotting his late grandfather. "That's our grandfather there." He told her, and next to him was another woman. "Oh my god."

"She looks just like me!" Reagan exclaimed, snatching the picture from Sam's hands so she could take a closer look. "Okay, what the heck is happening here?!" She turned the picture over, where there were names written. At the bottom corner was a date: 23 April 1942.

Looking at the date and the events that led up to this moment made Sam think. "I may have a theory." He said. "Call the others."

* * *

><p>"Ancestors?" Donna repeated after Sam explained his theory. Reagan couldn't help chewing on the nail she'd just bitten. She always bit on her nails when she's nervous. "How's that even possible? We're not from <em>here<em>. This is a freaking TV show. This is not normal!"

Reagan glanced at her. "Is there really such thing as normal?" She sighed and looked at the glass of whiskey in front of her. "I can't help but side with Sam's theory. I mean, the fact that we don't know anything about our ancestors and our past before meeting each other is freaky as it is…"

"What were the names again?" Dean asked Sam. Sam picked the photo and turned it round.

"Rose Foster and Emilia Knight." Sam replied. He looked at Reagan. "Was there anything written in the log book?"

She shook her head. "Just the temperature and some numbers at the top of the page." That's when her mental lightbulb lit up. "The numbers! Sam, hand me the log book again."

Sam gave it to her and she flipped the page to the one with the date matching that of the photograph. It looked like a combination of some sort. "Donna, did you find a safe or a combination locked room somewhere?"

Dean perked up. "Oh yeah! There was that room in the basement."

"That room had nothing but…" Donna smiled cheekily. "More books. Those little fuckers. I was wondering why there were books in a basement!"

"The Men… and Women… of Letters were wise people." Reagan said. "The few books I skimmed through were out of this world. Some were written by themselves. There's info beyond the boys' imaginations."

"What kind of info was it?" Dean asked.

"Things about demons we had no idea about." Sam replied. "We'll take a look at them tomorrow morning. Let's see what's in the basement first."

"I bet if I line up these numbers together we can get through." Reagan grinned. She didn't think she would've fit in considering how fearless the boys and Donna were, so she was proud of herself for thinking about the numbers. She put on her glasses. "So where's this basement?"

* * *

><p>"This place is <em>huge<em>!" Reagan exclaimed, looking around her. She was at the back, feeling the wall and admiring every possible speck of it. She enjoyed documentaries about wars and what went on in soldiers' bunkers, so it was no surprise she was fascinated by it.

"It's practically the size of the block we live—lived… in." Donna said, quickly correcting herself. "Was it this far away when we found it, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Beats me. We went through from the garage and then we—"

"Whoa, there's a garage in this place?" Sam asked. Dean turned to him, bright-eyed and grinning like a kid on Christmas day.

"Yeah, man. And cars. Beautiful, vintage cars." He replied.

"Considering cheating on Baby, Dean?" Reagan turned out, smiling cheekily. If the others weren't there with him, and it was just him and her, he'd probably kiss her right there. He found her sexy in a cute kind of way, something he'd never felt towards another woman before.

"Hey, if Dean cheats, I'll take good care of Baby." Donna winked. Reagan giggled. "Giggles here would too."

"I like vintage cars and I cannot lie." She said, mimicking _Baby Got Back_, and let out an involuntary fit of giggles. Dean would usually find them annoying, but not this time round. She noticed him staring and cleared her throat, turning slightly red. "So where's this basement again?"

Donna pointed ahead. "Down there."

They picked up their pace and found themselves in front of an iron door. Dean opened it and they found themselves in a small room, just about the size of a janitor's closet, or a pinch bigger. The shelves had books and small chest pieces.

"The small boxes wouldn't open." Dean explained. "We think they're just for show."

"But there's no combination lock anywhere…" Donna frowned. Reagan looked down at the numbers scribbled on a piece of paper, then up at the books.

"I don't think the numbers are for a lock combination anymore." Reagan replied, and pulled out one of the books. It had the exact same numbers from the paper at the bottom of its spine. She peered in the dark space. "Anyone have a light? I think I see something."

Sam quickly took out a small torch from his inside pocket ('I understand carrying a condom around in case of emergencies, but a torch?!' Donna thought, rolling her eyes.) and handed it to her. Reagan lit it and aimed it down the space.

"Yahtzee!" she exclaimed reaching inside the space. She rotated her wrist and, sure enough, the shelf pushed itself to the side like a door.

"What is this stuff?!" Sam exclaimed once inside the secret room.

Donna smirked. "I've seen this in a movie once!"

Dean smirked too, glancing at her. "I think I did too."

Reagan walked over to the chair, which was in the centre of the room. It looked like a torture chamber. It had whips and other torture instruments hung against the wall. She bent down and ran her fingers over the symbols engraved on the armrests.

"I think they used to torture demons down here." She said. Sam went back to looking at the books to see if they could give out any more information about the Men of Letters.

"That ruins it all." Donna murmured, who was having sexual fantasies involving the whips and the chair. She then turned to Dean, smiling cheekily. "Hey, Dean, did you see something like this in a blue film, by any chance?"

Dean stared at her and nodded. "Where else?" he winked.

"I found logbooks…" Sam announced, appearing in the room. He held a few thin journals in one hand, and a box in the other. "… and some recordings."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! My exams will be over on Friday 23 June, so I'll probably continue my other stories after that date, so stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
